The Future
by RevolutionLover
Summary: Takes place right after season 2 ends. So sad to see this show go so I decided to make my own continuation for it :D Will mainly focus on Charlie and Bass with other character's thrown in. Little mention to the nanites so sorry. Anyways hope you will enjoy it! Probably will turn into Charloe
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :D I'm really excited to be up back and writing again. Little will be focused on the nanites. Warning Major Character Death

* * *

Chapter 1~

It had been only about a couple months or so, but the patriots were nearly wiped of the face of the planet. The remaining reside in Texas, speaking of California and Texas thankfully did not go to war ever. Charlie, Bass, Miles, Charlie, and Gene went back to their house. They waited for Neville and Conner to show up but unfortunately they never did. The nanites stopped bugging Aaron, Priscilla, and Rachel and seemed to be out of everyone's lives. Aaron and Priscilla left Charlie and her family alone as they figured it was best that way.

**Charlie's POV**~

I rolled my light blue eyes and walked out of the house. I sat down on the small bench in front I was getting tired of staying with Miles and Rachel because they fought so much. Someone else walked out the door, but I didn't need to look up to know it was Bass. I could tell be the stench of alcohol he carried with him at all times. I looked over at him raising an eyebrow as he sat next to me. He held his hand with his whiskey in it out towards me. I shook my head no, and looked forward.

"A Matheson refusing alcohol? Damn, never heard that one." Bass said causing me to smirk.

"Why do you stay here?" I asked. Although to be honest I'm not sure I had one definite answer to be sure of. I had always wanted to know whether or not Miles was my father, but there was no way to prove that now and Rachel had no intention on telling me whether she knew or not. Also I liked being around my grandfather although honestly I doubt he'll live much longer.

Bass smirked "Cause' my best friend and the person I love most in this world lives here. Although, I don't know how much more bickering from Rachel and your uncle I can take." Bass said and sighed. "What about you?" He asked looking forward like I was.

I just shrugged my shoulders up and then back down. "I don't know, I was thinking about leaving myself. I can't really take just sitting here." I replied. He nodded, but before you could reply I stood up and quietly walked into the house. It sounded like Miles and Rachel had stopped, but I didn't even want to think about what they were doing now. I walked to my bedroom up stairs, luckily theirs was downstairs and I had no intention of walking by it.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn to hear yelling down stairs. My hands when up to my head rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight seeping into my room great, Rachel and Miles were at it again. They were never actively yelling at each other _this _early in the morning. I stood up, I changed it to a off-white tank top putting my leather jacket over, and slipping on a pair of pants. I walked down stairs and Miles glanced at me.

"Charlie, do you know where Bass went?" Miles asked rather frantically.

"What?" I nearly shouted. He was gone…? Why didn't he tell me last night? Was that what he was going to tell me last night before I up and left. A million questions raced through my mind.

"Ugh." Miles groaned. " I woke up, and went to check up on him and all of his things were gone. He didn't even leave a note or anything. I'm going after him." Miles said sternly.

Rachel grabbed Miles's arm, "Like hell you are. Risk getting killed out there for that bastard? I think not!" Rachel said angrily. She definitely wore the pants in their relationship, and probably always had. Then again she has also killed 6 billion people.

I sighed and walked back into my room. I closed the door and flopped on my bed when I heard a crinkling sound. What the hell? I reached above my pillow and there I found it. It was a small piece of paper. I sat up and un-folded it reading.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I hate to leave you so suddenly with Miles and Rachel, but I just had to. It was because of their fighting, I just couldn't take it anymore. Don't tell them. Anyways, if you ever want to come find me I'll be in New Vegas._

_~Bass_

And the note ended just like that. I clenched my fists, and angrily threw the note into my open dresser. I lay back down.

* * *

Days passed and each one only wanted to make me leave more and more. To go find Bass, and get out of this hell hole. The only way I keep my self entertained is by hunting and that doesn't help much considering Rachel's extreme over-protectiveness.

I woke up one day to hear screaming. Rachel's screaming-. I grabbed the crossbow I keep next to my bed and a knife and rushed down the stairs. I slit a patriot's throat at the bottom. I froze, in the middle of the living room lay Gene's dead body. His neck slashed up and blood staining the floor. I ran into Rachel and Miles's room just as a patriot pulled out a gun and shot both Rachel and Miles directly in the head. "NO!" I shouted shooting the man in the head with my crossbow. I searched the rest of the house, and only found one other patriot which put up no fight.

I ran over to Rachel and Miles's dead bodies and held them not minding their blood staining my shirt and cried for what seemed like hours. I knew I had to get out of the house though. If the patriots didn't return they would send more. Not that they had many left anyways. I trudged up to my room and packed a backpack full of food and a few changes of clothes. I put on a dark blue tank-top my leather jacket and jeans. I pulled the back pack over my shoulder and grabbed my crossbow.

I was going to find Sebastian Monroe. And with that I lit a match and set the house on fire. It burning as I walked in the direction of New Vegas.

* * *

Tee hee :D Hope you all liked it! Anyways please review down below: D They make me happy and a happy author= more chapters faster!


	2. Chapter 2

1 Week after the attack~

Chapter 2~

Bass's POV~

I sat at the New Vegas bar casually playing poker with my spare diamonds. They weren't hard to earn here you could practically find them laying on the dirt! I wondered how Miles and his family were doing. I was assuming if Charlotte didn't turn up by tomorrow then she wouldn't have followed me. And even then that is more than enough time…

I finished my round and collected my winnings which were about an ounce of diamonds. I smiled at the guys, and stood up leaving the bar. I stepped outside the cool air hitting my face. I looked to my left and then I saw her… Charlotte. I smiled at her, but she didn't return the gesture. What was going on? "Charlotte?" I asked my voice trailing.

Charlie looked up at me and let out a quiet sigh. I stepped forward and she got within about two feet of me your feet making a lot of shuffling noises. "They're dead. Gene, Rachel, Miles. The patriots killed them days after you left." Charlie said in a monotone voice.

A wave of anger rushed over me. My vision went red. My hand went up to Charlotte's neck and I pushed her up against the wall. "You do not joke about that kind of thing! You hear me!" My voice was rising uncontrollably.

"Bass, let go." Charlie squirmed under my grasp not wanting to hit me, her struggling only made me tighten my grip.

"Let go of her!" A male voice shouted from my right. Just as I did what I was told Charlotte fell limp to the ground. "Dammit." I muttered softly.

I looked up and to my right, and I nearly gasped. It was those damn khaki wearing 'patriots'. "She's a friend, I swear. She just gave me some bad news." I said trying to act innocent for the soldiers. I was hoping badly that they didn't recognize me; although it seemed as if luck wasn't on my side today. At least Charlotte showed up.

"Alright sir take ca-" the patriot began to say when another cut him off. "ah ah ah. That is Sebastian Monroe. Thought we had taken care of you months ago. You're coming with us." The clearly older patriot said. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Charlotte's head. "No funny business now, or the girl gets it." The patriot said sternly.

The younger patriot cuffed me and then slammed me in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. The last thing I heard was 'Take the girl to. We need to find out who she is' and then I passed out.

* * *

Uh oh! Looks like the duo's in trouble D: Sorry for the short chapter! More coming probably in a couple days. Please review :D

More Reviews= Happy Author = Faster Updates


End file.
